PCCG
Pandora Cluster Combined Government (PCCG) Controlled by a loose alliance of worlds and systems the Pandora Cluster is often called the crossroads of the universe. While it may not have as many galaxies as the larger Centri Cluster or even Republic space, there's still plenty to see. Most Factions maintain some colonies and outposts within PCCG space but the majority remain neutral. While beginning as a mutural defense pact to counter attempts by the Factions to resume imperialist expansion, the PCCG has become something more; A Faction in its own right with its control of several Trade and Mercenary guilds. Founded: Late 3700's (Ratified 4024) Primary/Founding Species: None/Various History After a breakthrough in drive technology and combined with decades of mapping attempts the Navigator's Guild were able to create the Nav Relay system. Hopping between galaxy remnants it was now possible for ships to leave the Centri cluster entirely. Serious attempts at colonization were delayed because of the Terran Civil War, but in the few years of peace that followed every Faction began a land grab. The Pandora cluster, as one of the largest areas of colonizeable space that could be reached, soon became the goal of every Faction. Things were difficult as no one wanted to shatter the peace back in the Centri cluster. Settlement attempts continued on through First Contact with the Republic but stalled in the First Faction War. With so many colonies poorly established and with little in the way of defenses many declared neutrality. This had long lasting implications and set the stage for many disputes leading into the Second Faction War, where the entire cluster became a battleground.. Second Faction War The Pandora cluster was used by the Kavarian Union as one of its major staging sites and forward shipyards in the Second Faction War. Close to a quarter of the ships used to attack the Republic were assembled here along with cloning centers. Still, there was too much space to cover and not enough ships and colonies. Terran and Rovinar fleet units were able to conduct hit and fade attacks which swelled into a full on counterattack even before the Republic entered the war. Thanks to their actions the main forward shipyards were located and then later destroyed by Republic fleets. When the main counter offensive was launched fully half of the Republic, Terran and Rovinar fleets were sent into the cluster. 90% of all ships the Neeran contributed to the war effort fought here as well, with hundreds of super capital ship duels between their vessels and Kavarian units over the remainder of the war. When the main government of the Union was defeated and collapsed large pockets of the cluster remained under enemy control and needed to be systematically wiped out. This was a task that took years and the first actions of the newly formed Second Kavarian Imperium was the creation of units dedicated to helping the other Factions remove the holdouts. In 3603 a taskforce was in the process of clearing out the last vestiges that were fleeing into what is now Shallan space. There they encountered Neeran scout ships beginning the first Neeran Incusion.I. Faction Wars: Aftermath and Legacy Emergency Teleporters saw their first widespread use in the Second Faction War and the following mop up actions. Acurate mapping by the Navigator's Guild ensured there would be plenty of places for capsules to popup safely. Tracking was a more difficult matter. Within the borders of the Republic widespread deployment of early warning sensor arrays also helped pickup the the minor fluctuations of a teleport capsule appearing. Within the day crew could be recovered and loaded aboard transports headed to the nearsest shipyard. The Pandora Cluster with its lack of infrastructure combined with widespread destruction caused by the fighting meant that ship crews could be stranded for months or even years. Kavarians and Dominion nobles also employed teleporters to save non clone crewmembers or those with experience. This meant that most of the habitable worlds through the cluster were now populated with a mix of species from nearly every Faction. I.As the Factions were economically devastated after the wars little in the way of resources could be spared for the colnies in the Pandora Cluster. The Terrans and Rovinar had to rebuild their homeworlds while the Republic had to assist in occupation efforts and hunting down remaining war fleets. The Dominion attempted to salvage anything they could and eventually negotiated claims to much of the South Reach Cluster. They too turned inward as the captured war prizes allowed new Houses to rise to power while those that had assisted the Kavarians were crushed. Colonys having to deal with the influx of people from a half dozen species learned to live with it. While some military personnel left to return home others stayed and started new lives. Over the years an increasing number were effectively counted as neutral worlds, some forming their own defense fleets using ships salvaged from the nearby battlefields. When the Dominion at last devolved into full out internal war at the end of the 10th Dynasty several Houses made attempts to recapture the former Dominion colony worlds in the Pandora cluster. This in turn caused dozens of nearby neutral collonies to rally together to drive out the invaders lest they be next. Successfully repelling the invasion attempts by the Houses is widely considered to be the founding point of the PCCG though treaties would take more than two centuries to solidify a defense pact. After this event the other Factions were careful not to make any attempt to retake colonies in the area that had already declared themselves neutral. Those worlds and systems that still held allegiance to their previous founding Factions were reinforced for use as outposts. The Pandora cluster slowly became a hotbed of pirate activity but was eventually countered by the rise of trade and mercenary guilds which today are the real power behind the PCCG. The Guilds did what they could to minimize damage caused by increasing pirate raids and later the Pirate Warlords. Strongholds were created for convoys to take shelter lessening the impact when the large scale raids took place. When the Factions began their war against the Pirate Warlords in 4023, the PCCG greared up as well. The Mercenary Guild was expanded, eventually taking in units in other far flung regions and helping to represent them as a larger group. Category:Factions